Project Summary In reviewing the US Food and Drug Administration Voluntary Program Standards we found that there are 2 Standards that were of importance to our jurisdiction. They are Standard 5: Foodborne Illness and Food Defense Preparedness and Response and Standard 7: Industry and Community Relations. You will notice that we have submitted several Support Letters along with our application. The Support Letters are from Congressman TX-036 Brian Babin, DOW Sabine River Operations and the Texas AgriLife Extension Service. We work closely with private businesses along with our elected officials on the concerns that we have in ensuring that food safety and communication in our area is a top priority within the Health Department. These grant funds will ensure that not only our Health Department but the Health Departments for Chambers County, Hardin County, Jasper County, Newton County and the City of Port Arthur, Texas will have access to the data and newly created procedures that these grant funds will give us. We want to ensure not only the citizens and visitors in Orange County but our surrounding area to have the safest food and most up to date information out there. We want to be at the forefront of ensuring that we have done everything possible to keep the food channels in our area the safest and most efficient. Thank you for considering awarding our program these grant funds.